Tyrannosaurus rex (Isla Nublar)/Film
|species = Tyrannosaurus rex |role = Park Attraction |status = Alive |born = Late 1989/early 1990 }} The Tyrannosaurus rex of the film version of Jurassic Park, nicknamed Roberta in the Phil Tippett's storyboards for the first film , though also refered by her novel and Jurassic Park: The Game nickname Rexy/Rexie, is a Tyrannosaurus female that appears in , , and . She is know for partipating in several incidents on Isla Nublar and for saving the major human participants involved in these incidents from other dangerous creatures, albeit indirectly. Story Creation As suggested on JurassicWorld.com, Roberta was born approximately in late 1989 or early 1990The Jurassic World website states that the Tyrannosaurus rex they have has been on Isla Nublar for 25 years. The only T. rex that was known to have lived in Isla Nublar was Roberta. Roberta's year of birth can also be estimated to be before June of 1990 using this knowledge. inside the InGen Compound of Isla Sorna where she spent a few months of her life inside the lab being taken care of by its workers before being transported to Isla Nublar to live in the Tyrannosaur Paddock as an attraction for InGen's Jurassic Park. JurassicWorld.com's map of Isla Nublar states that her paddock was designed to house a juvenile of her species to live with her, but it is unknown if a juvenile was ever transported to the paddock. Isla Nublar Incident (1993) When the inspection team constituting of vertebrate paleontologist Dr. Alan Grant, paleobotanist Dr. Ellie Sattler, chaotician Dr. Ian Malcolm, lawyer Donald Gennaro, and John Hammond’s grandchildren Lex and Tim Murphy took a tour of the Park, the Tyrannosaurus was initially a no-show. Although computer technician Ray Arnold attempted to lure her to her paddock fence by tantalizing her with a goat, however, Rexy still refused to answer the call. Dr. Alan Grant, observing this, surmised that it was because she wanted to hunt her prey rather than have it offered to her. Later that night, a tropical storm forced the tour to be turned around sometime after the group visited the Triceratops Paddock. Unfortunately, due to Dennis Nedry’s programming, the tour vehicles that the tour group was shut down in front of the paddock with its electrified fencing in the same state as well. At this point, Rexy revealed herself to the visitors by eating the goat left by the fence as bait. Gennaro, in a fit of panic, left his tour car and ran to the nearby restroom hut on a toilet to hide. By that point, the Tyrannosaurus rex moved to the disabled fencing and ripped the fencing apart with her teeth; she proceeded to step through her mangled handy work and roar triumphantly. After a minute or two of exploring and investigating the Explorers, her attention was aroused by the light that was emitted from a flashlight Lex had activated in the front Explorer. Unaware that the source of the light was inside the car, she walked right to the front door and peered out into the jungle in front of the SUV. It was not until Tim slammed the open door next to the rex that she had discovered the source of the light. Now confident that the light was coming from inside the Explorer and that there were interesting objects inside, she set to attacking the mysterious vehicle in front of her, searching for a way to get at Lex and Tim to eat them. After failing to get at them through the vehicle's skylight, Rexy flipped the car over and proceeded to savage the undercarriage whilst crushing it under her massive foot. Thanks to the efforts of Dr. Grant and Dr. Malcolm, the T. rex was briefly distracted. Rexy followed Dr. Malcolm as he fled toward the Tyrannosaur Paddock Bathroom, where she injured him by flinging the mathematician into the air just as her head came crashing through the door, causing Malcolm to be buried in the wreckage. The destruction of the building revealed the cowering Gennaro, who Rexy proceeded to devour while Dr. Grant rescued the kids inside the car. Before long, however, Rexy returned and pushed the vehicle over the cliff while Tim was still inside and pushing Lex and Dr. Grant off the edge with the car, though the three survived and slept in a tree for the night after they got out of the car. As park game warden Robert Muldoon and Dr. Sattler were in the Tyrannosaurus Paddock investigating the whereabouts of the survivors and had found Dr. Malcolm, she attacked the search party. Muldoon and Sattler had heard the T. rex roar several times before during the search and just before her ambush Malcolm heard Rexy's footsteps. The T. rex attacked suddenly, without warning, crashing through a line of trees where she began chasing them through a tree lined corridor. After a very close chase, she was unsuccessful in catching them, and so she finally gave up, letting the trio escape to the visitor center. The next day, during Grant’s, Tim’s, and Lex’s continued trek to the Visitors' Center, they found themselves in the Gallimimus Enclosure, and witnessed a stampeding herd of Gallimimus. They ran alongside the dinosaurs momentarily before hiding behind a fallen log. Rexy suddenly crashed through the nearby bushes next to the stampede stumbling a Gallimimus. This Gallimimus tried to run away, but was too slow to react, and the Tyrannosaur lunged at it, catching the dinosaur in her jaws before proceeding to shake the Gallimimus to death. Dr. Grant, Lex and Tim watched in amazement as the T. rex started to feast on the carcass. Lex begged Dr. Grant for them to go, to which Grant obliged. However, Tim continued to stare in fascination and so had to be forcibly taken away by Dr. Grant. Rexy never fully consumed this Gallimimus and its remains were still present in the location where it had died by October 6, 2002, over a decade later. Image from the Masrani backdoor. Rexy was seen later that day when she had come through the hole in the wall and grabbed a Raptor from mid-air just as it was to pounce on the humans and crushed it in her jaws. Using the distraction that Rexy provided, the humans fled. Meanwhile, another raptor that pursued the group through the Visitors Center pounced on the larger theropod. Rexy snapped at her but could not reach her as the raptor continued to rip and tear madly. Rolling her head, the Raptor fell into the T. rex's mouth where she was killed and then thrown against the Tyrannosaurus skeleton and Rexy let out a mighty bellow in triumph as the "When Dinosaurs Ruled the Earth" sign fell to the ground. In the aftermath of the incident, Rexy went wild and lived on Isla Nublar for about a decade, probably surviving off any of the herbivorous dinosaurs that managed to survive the incident. Jurassic World According to the Masrani backdoor, during the construction of Jurassic World, Vic Hoskins and his team of InGen Security Division troopers encountered Rexy on April 19, 2002.In the archived message "WEEK 3" of the Masrani backdoor Vic Hoskins writes about "staring a seven-ton predator in the eyes" in the first year of construction of Jurassic World, in which InGen Security was on Isla Nublar to defend the construction workers there. The only predator known on Isla Nublar that reaches this weight is Tyrannosaurus and since there was no other T. rex confirmed to have been on the island at the time of the 1993 Isla Nublar Incident the creature encountered by Hoskins was Rexy. Sometime later or in the encounter with InGen Security, Rexy was captured and put back into captivity where she lived in the T. rex Kingdom attraction of the dinosaur park.Jurassic World director Colin Trevorrow as well as Industrial Light and Magic members Geoff Campbell and Steve Jubinville have stated that the T. rex from Jurassic World was indeed the same individual that appeared in Jurassic Park. She was still fed goats like before, but to bring her out, a flare would be thrown to get her attention. She served as one of the most popular attractions, particularly at feeding time. Isla Nublar Incident (2015) Rexy mainly stayed in her paddock for most of the incident, until she became involved when Claire Dearing told Lowery Cruthers to open her enclosure's door after Claire's nephew Gray Mitchell told her that there needed to be another dinosaur to help kill Indominus rex during the final battle of the incident. Using flares, Claire guided Rexy to the Indominus rex where she threw the flare at the hybrid. When the flare hit the I. rex, Rexy attacked her viciously. Initially Rexy had the advantage, landing several bites to the I. rex's neck, but after being able to claw her viciously with its huge arms, the tables were quickly turned, with Rexy thrown down against the Jurassic Traders Outpost, destroying it in the process and almost killing Owen Grady and Gray and Zach Mitchell. However, before the Indominus could kill her, Blue, the surviving Velociraptor of the battle, intervened by lunging onto the I. rex, giving Rexy time to get up off the ground. With Blue latched onto the hybrid Rexy grabbed the Indominus dragging her into the nearby buildings of Main Street. At one point, Blue rode on Rexy's back while she smashed the I. rex into one of the buildings. She finally flung the hybrid near the edge of the Jurassic World Lagoon where the Mosasaurus that resided there leaped out of the water to snatch the I. rex and drag it underwater, drowning the hybrid. After the fight, Rexy and Blue looked at each other, but Rexy decided to spare Blue, thanking the raptor for her help with a small nod before walking away, wild once more. In the aftermath of the incident, Rexy let out a triumphant roar from the Control Center helipad while overlooking the ruined park that had become void of any people, claiming the island as hers once again. ''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Roberta is confirmed to return for the sequel, ''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. A couple of leak photos revealed that she will be captured again, and likely be transported off the island. There would also be scenes where she would be portrayed via animatronic for the first time since the first film. |left]] At some point during the destruction of the island by the eruption of Mt Sibo, Owen and his group encounters Rexy again, who had just saved them from a ''Carnotaurus as they were about to escape in a gyrosphere. Some times later on, Owen and Claire find her in a truck, where Owen says "This is gonna be awesome", and looks into Roberta's eye, for her eye to open. Gallery T. rex chases Claire TV Spot 31 screenshot.png Rexy preparing for battle with Indominus rex.jpg Rexy Roar Attack.png Rexy Roar.jpg Blue and Rexy after the fight .jpg Jurassicworld-trex-ending-1.jpg T.rex Attack.JPG Whendinosaursruledtheearth.gif Tyrannosaurus Chasing Jeep.jpg Tyrannosaurus-smells.jpg T-Rex.png T-Rex 2.png 320px-Get off my back!.png Images-3.jpeg 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000.PNG RaptorAttakRex-1024x644.png 2bf966f7753ed6edb75dfffde4e5e155.png Jurassic park tyrannosaurus.jpg DVDPlay 2009-05-23 16-48-45-52.jpg DVDPlay 2009-05-23 15-28-14-61.jpg AftermathofBattle.jpg Tyrannosaurus-eating-goat.jpg Tyrannosaurus kills the chicken mimic.gif T. rex vs I. rex01.jpg Blue and Rexy after the fight.jpg Rexy_dying.jpg Tumblr nq27162bTU1u3wpxvo1 540.gif jurassicworld-trex-ending-2.jpg Margaritavilledestored.jpg|Roberta smashing Indominus rex into the Margaritaville 8LpsavP.jpg|Roberta animatronic from the upcoming Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. Awesome-Trailer-Tease-1.png|Roberta in one of the teasers for Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Awesome-Trailer-Tease-2.png|Owen tending to Roberta as she is slowly waking up Awesome-Trailer-Tease-3.png|Close-up of Roberta eye Behind the scenes see Jurassic Park Tyrannosaurus rex Animatronics Like her novel counterpart, Roberta was supposed to die in the Jurassic Park film, but this was changed.Nerdist Podcast - Episode 772: Kathleen Kennedy (December 16, 2015) Retrieved from http://nerdist.com/nerdist-podcast-kathleen-kennedy/ Roberta's animatronic in would occasionally malfunction in the rain. The original ending to Jurassic Park did not feature Roberta's involvement at all. The Velociraptor pack would have been killed by the two mounted skeletons inside the Visitor Center, one being impaled by a rib of one of the skeleton as it collapsed and the other by Dr. Grant taking control of a crane where he moved the second raptor into the jaws of the T. rex skeleton where it would become crushed by its jaws.Return to Jurassic Park: Making Prehistory(Shay, Duncan) The Making of Jurassic Park, p. 118. Another scrapped ending was that only one of the raptors was to be killed by one of the skeletons falling on it while the remaining raptor was shot by John Hammond.Sharpio, Mark. (1993, August) In the Shadow of the Dinosaurs. Fangoria, 27. Retrieved from http://www.jurassicworlduniverse.com/wordpress/wp-content/uploads/2015/05/199308-fangoria-125.pdf Director Steven Spielberg scrapped these endings because he realized that Tyrannosaurus rex was one of the stars of the film only rivaled by Velociraptor. This ending was further prompted by the success Industrial Light and Magic had from the CGI model of Roberta. A Jurassic World sight gag is shown where Roberta destroyed the Main Street's Spinosaurus skeleton to kill the Indominus, referencing the fight in Jurassic Park III where a Spinosaur killed a T. rex and the scene's backlash. In Jurassic World, Roberta sounds like the Tyrannosaur Buck from instead of her sounds from Jurassic Park. It's possible that the filmmakers wanted Roberta to sound older, as she lived from the 1993 Isla Nublar Incident, which was 22 years ago. However, her original roar from did not go unused. She issued her original call twice during her battle with the Indominus. Notes and references Category:Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom characters